


The Dairy Case -- Am Kühlregal

by Klaineship



Series: Best of Missing Scenes -- Staffel 4 [22]
Category: Glee
Genre: 4x19, Fehlende Szene, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 18:38:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13553247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaineship/pseuds/Klaineship
Summary: Zusammenfassung:Blaine und Burt treffen sich vor dem Kühlregal.Irgendwann nach4x19 'Sweet Dreams' / 'Süße Träume'mit Referenzen zu 4x18'Shooting Star' / 'Letzte Chance mit Schuss'





	The Dairy Case -- Am Kühlregal

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Dairy Case](https://archiveofourown.org/works/774309) by [flaming_muse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flaming_muse/pseuds/flaming_muse). 



> Dank meiner tollen Beta-Leserin [Finduilas1](http://archiveofourown.org/users/finduilas1/profile) kommt hier eine weitere fehlende Szene . Wir nähern uns dem Ende der 4. Staffel.... Countdown läuft.

 

Blaine verglich noch einmal die Liste, die seine Mutter ihm geschrieben hatte mit den Artikeln in seinem Korb: ein Glas Senf (Dijon), ein Laib Brot (das knusprige französische), eine Packung Spülmaschinentabs (Zitrus), acht Äpfel (Fuji), zwei Flaschen Mineralwasser (Limone), ein Glas getrockneter Thymian (bio) und drei Dosen Hühnerbrühe (freilaufende Hühner). Nein, er hatte nichts vergessen. Es war alles da, außer der Gallone Milch (fettarm), die in dem neon-beleuchteten Kühlregal direkt vor ihm stand.

Er hievte den schweren Korb auf seinen anderen Arm, um an den letzten Artikel für seine Mutter zu kommen, aber bevor er die Tür öffnen und eine Kanne herausholen konnte, hörte er seinen Namen und hielt inne.

"Blaine?"

Er drehte sich um und sah Kurts Vater ein paar Schritte entfernt stehen. Er trug immer noch seinen Overall, als wäre er auf dem Nachhauseweg von der Werkstatt, geradeso wie Blaine auf dem Nachhauseweg vom Cheerio-Training war. Er fragte sich, ob Carole _ihm_ auch eine Last-Minute-Einkaufsliste gemacht hatte. "Burt!", sagte er mit einem Lächeln. "Hallo. Wie geht's Dir?"

"Mir geht's gut", antwortete Burt und lächelte entspannt aber vielleicht ein wenig abgelenkt zurück. "Aber eigentlich müsste ich _dich_ das fragen. Wie geht es dir? Ich weiß, Carole hat mit dir geschrieben, aber..."

_Er hat auf dem Fußboden gekauert in der schrecklichen Erwartung weiterer Schüsse. Sein Vater hat ihn in einer Nacht öfter umarmt, als sonst in einem ganzen Jahr. Cooper hat tatsächlich aus LA angerufen, um sich nach ihm zu erkundigen. Er hat Tina eine Stunde lang am Telefon zugehört, wie sie über Klamotten und Uhren als Accessoires gesprochen hat, und nicht über ihn. Er hat mit Sam beim Mittagessen gesessen, oder eher beim Mittagessen an einem Tisch gesessen, während Sam alle paar Minuten gegangen und wiedergekommen ist, um zwischen seinen beiden Alter-Egos zu wechseln. Er hat versucht, eine Setliste für die Regionals zusammenzustellen, die nicht schon total abgedroschen ist und ist von Mr Schuester dafür angeschrien worden, dass er ein verantwortungsbewusster Anführer ist. Er hat sich letzte Nacht gezwungen, sich hinzusetzen und für seinen Geschichtstest zu lernen, obwohl er so müde war und ihm die Gewehrschüsse noch immer in den Ohren klangen....._

"Es geht mir gut", antwortete Blaine und lächelte tapfer weiter. "Ziemlich beschäftigt. Der Glee Club bereitet sich auf die Regionals vor und das Schuljahr ist bald zu Ende, ich hab also ziemlich viel um die Ohren. Aber es hat mir viel bedeutet, dass ihr, du und Carole, euch nach der Schießerei nach mir erkundigt habt."

Burt nickte bedächtig. "Natürlich haben wir uns nach dir erkundigt. Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht." Er schaute Blaine für einen Moment an und fügte fast schon nachdrücklich hinzu: "Das tun wir immer noch."

"Ich bin okay." Blaine streckte seine Arme ein wenig nach vorne, um es zu verdeutlichen. "Nicht einen Kratzer abbekommen, außer dem einen an meinem Arm....von Tinas neuem Armband heute. Ich nehme mal an, ich bin etwas außer Übung im Ausweichen von gefährlichen Accessoires, jetzt wo Kurt nicht mehr da ist." Er konnte spüren, wie sein Gesichtsausdruck sich in Richtung Wehmut veränderte und er zwang ihn wieder zurück in etwas Gesellschaftsfähigeres. Es ging ihm gut. Er stand einfach nur ziemlich unter Druck, aber das ging jedem so.

Und er vermisste Kurt; natürlich vermisste er Kurt, und nicht nur, weil er sich diesen Kratzer nicht eingefangen hätte, wenn er noch an die Herausforderung gewöhnt wäre, Kurt mit all seinen spitzen Nadeln und anderen Sachen nah zu sein. Er vermisste Kurts Lächeln, seinen wachen Verstand, seine hochkonzentrierte Aufmerksamkeit und diese perfekte Art und Weise, wie er die Arme um Blaine legen und alles andere, allen Stress, alle Sorgen, verschwinden lassen konnte. Das vermisste er _so_ sehr.

Burt lachte schnaubend über die Bemerkung, aber er sagte: "Man kann auf mehr Arten verletzt sein als nur physisch. Das weißt du, oder? Ich habe gehört, sie haben Notfallseelsorger in der Schule."

Blaine nickte. "Haben sie. Aber ich bin okay. Ich glaube, wir wollen es alle einfach hinter uns lassen." Es machte Sinn, sich auf andere Dinge zu konzentrieren. Aber es war etwas schwieriger, wenn Blaine sich anstrengen und alles für die Regionals in trockene Tücher packen wollte, während seine beiden engsten Freunde völlig neben sich standen und gerade nach neuen Wegen suchten, sich auszudrücken, aber er kam damit klar. Alles war gut.

Burt nahm die Packung, die er hielt, in die andere Hand und rückte die öl-fleckige Mütze auf seinem Kopf zurecht. "Also. Ich freue mich, das zu hören. Aber wenn es dir nicht gut geht, dann ist es keine Schande, um Hilfe zu bitten."

"Ich weiß", sagte Blaine höflich. "Danke."

Burt betrachtete ihn erneut für eine Weile und sagte dann: "Komm her", nahm ihm den Korb ab, stellte ihn auf den Boden und zog Blaine genau dort, mitten im Laden in seine Arme.

Blaine blieb vor Überraschung die Luft weg, aber nach dem ersten Schrecken schlang er seine Arme um Burt und erwiderte die Umarmung. Sie war warm, liebevoll und wunderbar, geradezu überwältigend und voller aufrichtiger Zuneigung; sie war nur vollkommen unerwartet. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass Kurts Vater sich so um ihn sorgen würde. Er wusste, dass Burt ihn mochte und immerhin genügend akzeptierte, um ihn über Weihnachten mit nach New York zu nehmen, aber Blaine war schließlich nur der untreue Ex-Freund seines Sohnes und ohne Kurts Einverständnis würden sie einander nie mehr so nahe sein wie früher, als Blaine so oft bei ihnen zuhause war, ganz zu schweigen davon, zu der Familie zu werden, die Blaine in seinen Träumen immer noch für möglich hielt –

"Bin froh, dass es dir gut geht", sagte Burt mit leiser und irgendwie rauer Stimme, so als wäre es ihm wirklich wichtig.

Blaine schloss die Augen und versuchte, die Tränen zurückzuhalten, die diese Worte und der irgendwie vertraute Geruch von Motoröl und Kurts Waschmittel in ihm auslösten. Er konnte Burts Tonfall die Erleichterung anhören, die Zärtlichkeit, die Fürsorge und Besorgnis. Er fühlte sich unmittelbar davon umhüllt, trotz allem was geschehen war.

"Danke", sagte Blaine noch einmal, mit viel rauerer Stimme als er erwartet hätte, denn es ging ihm schließlich gut. Es war ein schöner Moment und er wusste die Umarmung zu schätzen, aber es ging ihm _gut_. Er hatte Stress in der Schule, war frustriert und verletzt von Mr Schuesters Verhalten, genervt von Coach Roz, betrübt wegen seiner Freunde, die so weit weg von ihm in ihren eigenen Universen gefangen waren, aber das war ganz normal und so war es eben.

Burt klopfte ihm auf den Rücken und ließ ihn los und Blaine hob seinen Korb vom Boden hoch, um zu verbergen, wie sehr ihn diese Gefühlsbekundung verwirrte. Ihm wurde ganz warm ums Herz von der Erkenntnis, dass Burt sich so um ihn sorgte, aber es erschütterte ihn auch. Zum Teil, weil es etwas war, dass er sich so verzweifelt wünschte und von dem er nicht sicher war, ob Kurt es ihm jemals wieder zugestehen würde, aber auch, weil das Wissen, dass andere Menschen sich um ihn sorgten, ihm das Gefühl gab, verwundbar zu sein und ihn daran erinnerte, wie verängstigt er gewesen war. Er konnte sich diese Gefühle immer noch in Erinnerung rufen – die Angst, die Verzweiflung, die Hoffnung und gleichzeitige Hoffnungslosigkeit – so lebhaft, wie er sie auf dem Fußboden des Chorraums erfahren hatte. Deshalb versuchte er auch, überhaupt nicht darüber nachzudenken. Es gab andere Dinge zu tun und er würde sie auch tun.

Er stellte das Thymianglas wieder auf, das im Korb umgefallen war, und versicherte sich, dass die Äpfel das Brot nicht zerdrückten. Seine Mutter würde sich ärgern, wenn das Brot plattgedrückt wäre.

"Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Burt und schaute ihm zu, wie er die Einkäufe in seinem Korb hin und her rückte. "Nichts plattgedrückt?"

"Alles in Ordnung", sagte Blaine, obwohl er dieses altbekannte, mulmige Gefühl im Bauch hatte. Er hatte so sehr darum gekämpft, sich von der Schießerei nicht beeinträchtigen zu lassen; eine Umarmung in der Molkereiwaren-Abteilung sollte nicht all seine Bemühungen zunichte machen können. Aber andererseits hatten ihn die starken Gefühle der Hummel-Männer immer schon tief berührt. Er bezweifelte, dass er sich je an sie gewöhnen würde.

"Ich werde Kurt erzählen, dass ich dich getroffen habe", sagte Burt, griff ins Kühlregal und holte eine halbe Gallone Milch heraus. "Er wird sich riesig darüber freuen."

Blaine hängte sich den Korb über den Arm. "Ich freue mich auch." Es war die Wahrheit. Die Umarmung hatte ihn zwar aufgewühlt, aber es tat ihm überhaupt nicht leid, Burt zu sehen.

"Ja", sagte Burt, nickte und hielt Blaine die Tür auf, damit er sich auch seine Milch herausholen konnte. Er zögerte, nur für einen Augenblick, bevor er fortfuhr, "und du solltest ihn anrufen. Ich weiß, dass er sich Sorgen macht. Und er kann gut zuhören."

"Ich weiß", sagte Blaine leise. Kurt war immer schon ein Mensch gewesen, dem er unbesorgt seine persönlichsten Geheimnisse anvertrauen konnte. Blaine war nur nicht sicher, ob es überhaupt helfen würde, darüber zu reden. Es war besser, nach vorne zu schauen.

Burt nickte erneut, nicht wirklich wohlwollend, so als wäre er gar nicht erfreut darüber, dass Blaine nicht über die Ereignisse an der Schule reden wollte.

Sein Missfallen lastete schwer auf Blaines Seele, denn er versuchte, sein Bestes zu geben, und es war schließlich nicht so, als würde er Kurt meiden; sie hatten kurz nach der Schießerei miteinander gesprochen, sie hatten sich Textnachrichten geschrieben, sie hatten eben auch viel zu tun und irgendwie war ihre Situation immer noch seltsam und.... Es war egal. Er sollte trotzdem anrufen, wenn Kurt sich Sorgen machte. Kurt war es wert, sogar so viel mehr wert. Blaine konnte sich anstrengen. Er konnte sich zusammenreißen und wenn nicht, dann würde Kurt ihn wahrscheinlich auffangen, so wie er das fast immer machte.

Also holte er tief Luft, begegnete Burts unverwandtem Blick und sagte: "Ich werde ihn anrufen."

"Gut. Er wird sich wirklich freuen." Dann wendete Burt den Blick ab und trat nervös von einem Fuß auf den anderen. "Aber wenn du ihn anrufst..... kann _das_ zwischen uns bleiben?" Er hielt eine Packung Schinkenspeck in die Höhe.

Blaine starrte für eine Sekunde darauf und verstand gar nicht, was Burt von ihm wollte, dann brach ein überraschtes aber ehrliches Lachen aus ihm heraus. "Das kann ich machen", versprach er.

"Gut." Burt lächelte ihn warmherzig an und für einen kurzen, perfekten Augenblick konnte Blaine eine Zukunft sehen, in der er mit Burt heimlich verbotene Salami-Pizza naschte, Wetten abschloss über Kurts Verhalten, hinter Kurts gutgekleidetem Rücken liebevoll die Augen verdrehte und Insiderwitze teilte und harmlose Geheimnisse und Lieblingsmahlzeiten und Besuche und Begrüßungsumarmungen und Familienurlaube und..... _Familie_ eben.

Die Sehnsucht danach packte ihn so unerwartet, dass ihm für einen Augenblick beinahe das Herz stehenblieb.

Und dann trat Blaine einen Schritt zurück, weil er es nicht haben konnte. Nicht heute, vielleicht niemals, vielleicht würde er niemals alles bekommen, was er sich wünschte, weil das Leben chaotisch war und manchmal entsetzlich und oft unfair und alles, was er heute tun konnte, war, der Mann zu sein, der er sein sollte und sich um die Dinge zu kümmern, die direkt vor ihm lagen.

Deshalb konzentrierte er sich auf das Gewicht des schweren Korbes an seinem Arm und das Zuhause mit seinen Eltern, das das einzige war, das er sein eigen nennen konnte und sagte: "Danke nochmal. Ich sollte das hier zu meiner Mom nachhause bringen, bevor sie mich anschreibt, weil ich zu spät bin." Er gestikulierte mit der Milchpackung herum.

"Das wollen wir nicht", stimmte Burt zu. Möglicherweise war da ein spöttischer Unterton in seiner Aussage – Blaine hatte das im Laufe der Jahre schon oft von ihm gehört, meistens an Kurt gerichtet und manchmal auch an ihn selbst – aber es war trotzdem wohlwollend, so wie man innerhalb der Familie miteinander umging, wenn man sich über die jeweiligen persönlichen Schrullen amüsierte. "Es war schön, dich zu treffen, Junge."

"Dich auch", sagte Blaine. Er stand für einen langen Augenblick da, dann nickte er und ging auf die Kassen zu. Es war viel schwerer als es eigentlich sein dürfte, aber er tat es trotzdem. Anstatt mitten in der Molkereiwarenabteilung unerwarteten Trost in sich aufzusaugen, gab es andere Dinge, die von ihm erwartet wurden.

Also bezahlte er seine Einkäufe und schrieb seiner Mutter eine Nachricht, dass er unterwegs war, er überflog die fünfundzwanzig Nachrichten, die Sam und Evan einander geschrieben hatten und zuckte fast nicht zusammen, als auf dem Parkplatz eine Autotür laut zugeknallt wurde. Es war nur eine Autotür. Alles war gut.

"Hey, Blaine", sagte Burt, als er hinter Blaine anhielt und sich aus dem Fenster seines Wagens lehnte. Blaine stellte die Taschen in den Kofferraum und blickte auf. "Komm doch mal zum Abendessen vorbei. Carole würde sich freuen, dich zu sehen. Du kannst uns auf den neusten Stand bringen mit allem, was in deinem Glee Club gerade läuft. Ohne eure Geschichten ist es wirklich ruhig."

Blaine wusste genau, wie wenig Interesse Burt daran hatte, sich mit den Dramen der New Directions zu befassen; selbst als Kurt und Finn noch zuhause gewohnt hatten, war er ihren Unterhaltungen meistens gar nicht gefolgt. Aber er erkannte auch Freundlichkeit und Entschlossenheit, wenn er sie sah und er wusste, dass es Burt wichtig war – weshalb auch immer – und wollte nicht nein sagen. Er wusste allerdings auch nicht, wie er ja sagen sollte. Er war so beschäftigt, die Regionals standen vor der Tür und er wollte mit Kurt keinen Fehler begehen und alles noch schlimmer machen.....

Auf sein Zögern hin sagte Burt: "Du musst mir nicht gleich zusagen. Du kannst jederzeit vorbeikommen. Die Tür ist immer offen."

"Danke", sagte Blaine, so aufrichtig wie er es vermochte.

"Na, ich muss mich doch irgendwie revanchieren, weil du nichts über den Speck ausplauderst", meinte Burt mit einem Augenzwinkern und dann winkte er und fuhr davon, bevor Blaine antworten konnte.

Als Blaine den Kofferraum zuklappte, musste er lächeln wegen ihres Geheimnisses; und auch wenn der Boden unter seinen Füßen schwankte und seine Muskeln sich genauso verkrampft anfühlten, wie die gesamte Woche schon, so fühlte sich doch zumindest sein Herz zur Abwechslung leicht und warm an.

 

**~***~**

**Author's Note:**

> Über Kudos und Kommentare freue ich mich riesig. <3


End file.
